The Talk
by katrisedavis87
Summary: Next in the progression of my AU. The aftermath of Caught! Homosexual relationship, THE TALK, and awkward babybats.


Eventually, the Commander calmed down enough to leave the Lab. It was still a pretty awkward moment when he sat down at the table while Jimmy was finishing breakfast.  
>Ricky went red faced when he came in, and began to study his shoes, legs kicking on the chair. Eaglebones avoided eye contact, already nursing a coffee. Crash was acting as though the whole thing was confusing, seeming unable to find anything to say, or figure out what to do with his hands.<br>The Commander took a deep breath, resolving to avoid looking at anything but his place mat, when the Robot came in, carrying breakfast on the large tray. "Crash- scrambled cheese eggs, toast with jam and chocolate milk." Crash readily thanked Jimmy as he sat the plate in front of him, anxiety evaporating into genuine joy at the sight of food.  
>"Eaglebones- twelve grain toast with peanut butter, and fresh coffee." Bones mumbled his thanks, usual for him as he never seemed fully awake before noon.<br>"Ricky- fat free blueberry yogurt with blueberries, almond-cinnamon granola, and fat free milk." After thanking the Robot, the boy ate with the same speed he approached everything.  
>"And for you Commander- Breakfast burrito, hash browns and here's your coffee." Pressing a quick kiss to the man's cheek as he set down the plate, Jimmy was glad to see a shy smile in response. "Thanks, babe."<br>Taking in the uncomfortable atmosphere still prevalent at the table, Jimmy decided cleaning up could wait, and sat in the chair next to the Commander. "Okay, guys. Let's get this out of the way, so things can go back to normal. We all know what happened this morning." Awkward, reluctant nods from around the table. "I owe you all an apology on that. I should have made sure the door to the Lab was locked, and I ASSURE you, it will be in the future. The question at hand is this- how many of you boys understand what you saw, and are just embarrassed because it was me and the Commander?"  
>Ricky's hand shot up, and after a beat, so did Bone's. Crash just sat looking at his empty plate, blushing and clasped his hands under the table. With a small smile, Jimmy addressed the other two Aquabats, "Just keep in mind- we're your parents, but we're just people too. Also, perhaps knocking first next time. You can go put your dishes in the sink."<br>Thanking Jimmy, both teens quickly left, off to find their own amusements. Still looking down, Crash waited for someone to speak. Jimmy took hold of the Commander's hand, looking significantly between him and the younger man. The Commander realized this was it- he was about to give THE TALK- to one of their boys, and he was gonna suck it up, and do his best.  
>"Crash," he started, "what are you thinking, buddy? Let's see if we can't figure this out, okay?" Swallowing, Crash lifted his eyes to the Commander's, embarrassment and puzzlement in equal measure evident on his face. "Uhm, why were you and Mommy wrestling without clothes on? Do we need to do laundry again?"<br>Feeling his face heat up, the Commander squeezed Jimmy's hand, word fumbling out of his mouth. "Oh. Well. You see, Crash. Um, when a man and a woman-no wait, when two men...When a man and a Robot. Uh, or an alien, I guess. Or two ladies. Or two lady Robots...?" Losing traction quickly, he turned to Jimmy for help. "Uh, babe?"  
>Shaking his head and chuckling, Jimmy decided if he didn't want the poor kid even more confused, he had better step in. "Crash, honey, when two people love each other very much, they may want to show one another physically. This is called sexual intercourse, or sex, which is what you walked in on this morning. It's not like wrestling- we're not fighting, and there's no competition. Your father and I were just showing how much we loved each other."<br>Crash's head tilted to the side, letting this new information sink in. Less hesitantly, he asked, "So, lot's of people do that?" Nodding, Jimmy went on. "Some people do, not everyone. You may or may not when you get older; only you will know what you want when you want it. I have a book that should help with any more questions you have, but don't be afraid to ask me or Dad, okay?"  
>"Okay, Mom. Thanks. Can I go play with Ricky and Bones now?" After a smiling nod from the Robot, Crash raced through the hallway towards the bunk room. As he rose to begin clearing away the remains of breakfast, Jimmy was stopped by the look on the Commander's face. Looking at him with loving awe, eyes tearing slightly, the Commander quickly embraced Jimmy, holding him tightly. "Commander, what-?" was all that escaped Jimmy's mouth before a kiss silenced him.<br>Pulling back to look the Robot in the eyes, he said, "Jimmy, that was amazing! I was really trying, but you took all the feelings about it and made them words. I really don't know much about raising kids, heh, I guess I kinda still am one. But you and me together? We can do this."  
>Touched, Jimmy felt oil trying to well up in his ocular units. With a quick peck on the cheek for the Commander, he began shooing him out of the dining area. "I love you too, Commander. Now you get those boys together, go outside, and play with our sons. I'll clean up. Get."<br>As the Commander went to entice the younger Aquabats into a game of tag, Jimmy smiled as he began to clear off the table. Watching them all laughing outside, he didn't even realize he spoke aloud. "Yeah. We'll be okay."


End file.
